rainbow hearts
by jungle dances
Summary: rainbow sprinkles; the best thing any boy could ever gift her / massington / fic exchange for jacqueline


**hey!**

**this is just another massington oneshot for the amazing, one & only…. pinkharts :)**

**i really hope you like it, jacqueline… **

**prompts: sunburned shoulders, he looked at her the way all women wanted to be looked at by a man, hotel key card, sprinkles**

**pairing: massington**

* * *

Massie's always loved the sea.

Today it's especially beautiful, swirling shades of the turquoise, neither cold or warm, and unusually tranquil; almost as if you could glide right through it. She's sitting cross-legged on the sand, the waves tickling the tips of her feet, and waiting… for _him_.

It's been exactly a year since Derrick Harrington had asked her out (a huge, public proposal) and a year since she'd blushed profusely and muttered a small, stuttering yes.

They're at the _Marriott_ resort in Honolulu, and she hasn't seen him all day as he's apparently spent five to six hours planning her _big big big_ surprise. He's due in a few minutes but right now every second is grueling and seems to last forever.

_1. 2. 3. 4. 5…_

Just when she's about to give up, a pair of warm, calloused hands lock themselves around her waist, picking her petite frame up into a huge hug. She stays for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, his cinnamon-y scent enveloping them before gently letting go.

"Block." He smirks in the drive-you-crazy way of his, his caramel eyes glinting mischievously.

"Harrington." She returns without missing a beat, very used to their last name drill, strange but familiar nonetheless.

They settle into small talk easily, bickering about him refusing to wear her sunscreen _(guys don't wear cosmetics!)_, causing his awfully **sunburned shoulders**. It's something about them; they never agree, they argue for hours and hours but they're perfect for each other still.

"So.." She stands on the balls of her feet, sadly still a few inches shorter, and looks at him expectantly. "Where is the great surprise you spent just about a few thousand hours on?"

He reddens, the blush spilling across his face and rocks back and forth nervously. "It was a few hours, not a few thousand… Well, the reason I took longer than necessary was because I… well, baked. I tried to bake you something…" He trails off, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

She turns, surprise evident in her eyes as a small smile spreads across her face. "Ooh, interesting. Did you bring a plastic bag, just in case?" She inquires sweetly, smirking but at seeing his disheartened look (he must have really tried), stops. "Okay, I'll try. Where is it?"

He pulls out a small microwavable box and latches it open, revealing a small, slightly squashed cupcake with pink icing and rainbow **sprinkles**.

_Rainbow Sprinkles. Sprinkles. Sprinkles_.

Very tiny and very vibrant beads of deliciousness… they're her absolute favorite.

She remembers telling him, a _long long long _time back, about her love of rainbow sprinkles._ He remembers, _a voice inside her squeals ecstatically as she looks up at him, shock, surprise but most importantly, happiness reflected on her face. _Ohmygod, he remembers!_ She throws herself onto him, meeting his lips for a light kiss, his arms hooking around her and sparks tingling in her stomach. "I love you," She breathes, softly letting go.

There's a small silence and her heart races, terrible possibilities bubbling up in her mind._ Maybe this was too soon.. I mean, gawd, we're only fifteen! What have I done…? He's going to hate me now… _ The serenity breaks when he grins widely, his eyes sparkling… not with mischief or slight guilt like they duo after a prank but with _happiness_. **He looked at her the way every girl wanted to be looked at by her boy. **

"I love you too, Block. Always had, always will."

It's just another day on the beach, with the waves, palm trees and just another pair of fifteen year olds in love.

* * *

They're both twenty two now and Massie still loves the sea.

The sea is as beautiful as always, a tad rougher now, deep blue waves crashing onto her feet as she stands in silence, her amber eyes fixed on a small spot in the horizon, waiting again for _him_.

It's the eve of their anniversary, a year since Derrick Harrington proposed to her (a much calmer proposal this time) and a year since she beamed and nodded, too choked up to speak.

He's late (or so she feels) like always.

Minutes pass, and again she feels like screaming, when a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who, Block?" He whispers into her hair, the last name greeting tradition still going strong. Like always, he's there just that moment before she decides to leave.

"Harrington." She barely nods. "Now where's my surprise, Derrick?"

He lets go, smirking in his drive-you-crazy sort of way again. "Straight to the point, I see. Well, wait a few more minutes if you can, Block."

She'd rather die than refuse a dare, so she shrugs and turns back to the waves, swearing to keep silent until he shows her the surprise… Of course, it doesn't work out very well and the couple pick up a small argument about him almost loosing their **hotel key card**.

"Okay, okay, I give up." He assents after a few minutes of constant bickering and finger-pointing. "Now, the surprises." He whips out two, small robin egg blue boxes, almost identical except for the vary in size. Sliding open the smaller one, he takes out a single Tiffany diamond necklace and waits with a baited breath.

She can feel tears prickling the back of her eyes as he pulls back her hair and slides the necklace on, the silver glistening against her bronze skin.

"It's beautiful. I — I love it."

He grins, slipping an arm around her as she beams up at him, blinking back tears of joy which threatened to fall just about.. now.

"Enough of that. Now for surprise #2, Mass." With a dramatic bow and a charming wink (which she chastely ignores) he slides open the second box, revealing a slightly squashed cupcake with _pink icing and rainbow sprinkles._

_Rainbow sprinkles. Rainbow. Sprinkles._ She can feel her head spinning, a constant whir of r_ainbow sprinkles, rainbow sprinkle, rainbow sprinkles. _She opens her mouth but her tongue feels heavy and she's too frozen to talk. When she does find her mind, she wastes no time with small talk.

It's just another day on the beach with beautiful waves, palm trees and rainbow sprinkles.

Oh yes, rainbow sprinkles.

* * *

**asdfghkl that was really bad, i'm sorry :( i wrote this a month ago and then totally redid it yesterday. sorry for misusing your prompts and all. **


End file.
